Fuel economy is one of the selling points for today's automobile market. Consumers want cars with improved fuel efficiency, so they can realize savings during their ownership of an automobile.
Fuel efficiency depends on several factors, such as engine design, body design, fuel quality, driving habits, etc. During the process of designing the body, or exterior shape of a car, many factors are considered, such as comfort, style, and utility. The exterior shape impacts how the car looks, and has a big effect on the aerodynamic drag effect, which affects fuel efficiency of the automobile.
The drag can be reduced by delaying or eliminating the flow separations on the automobile surface or controlling the flow separation at the rear end of automobiles. Such flow controls on the automobile surface require additional mechanical equipment to be installed in addition to modifications to the automobile body. The drag can also be reduced by modifying the exterior shape. However, the exterior shape cannot be changed substantially because it impacts the aesthetics of the car, which of course affects the desirability of the car by consumers.
The present technology is directed primarily to a system that reduces the drag and improves the fuel efficiency of automobiles without sacrificing aesthetics.